epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Game
Custom Game is a feature in introduced in the v2 update of the game. It allows players to enable options when starting a new game that modify various parameters of the game, such as foes or weather present in each battle. This helps make new playthroughs of the game more interesting by offering a different experience compared to the base game. Enabling any of these options will cause small icons to appear at the bottom of your savefile, indicating which options are enabled. This also causes the entrances to the first 4 glitch areas to appear one screen to the left of their original locations. Foe Remix "Different preset foes appear in each battle. The game is somewhat harder overall." Represented by a Book Worm icon, Foe Remix changes up the game significantly by altering the foes present in nearly every battle. Each of these are preset swaps, and some foe levels are also altered. Also can apply to boss summons. * The 5 foes that were previously exclusive to the Battle Arena (Skeleton Cat, Fabulous Gloop, Black Bear, Bone Golem and Prototype 9X) are now found scattered across the world. * All the Mimic chests now contain Classic foes that were previously exclusive to the Data Bunker simulations, even including some of the bosses. * Most battles in the Grand Gallery remain unchanged, but the foes appearing in them have extra levels instead. ** The few battles that are changed mostly add foes that were previously absent from the Gallery, like the Skeleton Cat. * Most bosses summon different backup foes, and certain bosses that previously fought alone now summon backup (eg, Snowflake); some bosses will also either summon more backup foes at once or summon them more frequently. * Save for CORALIA and THE MAW, all the Arcade miniboss battles are changed, changing both levels and number of foes (eg, regular game has 3 BOSH at the same level as the party, while remix has 2 BOSH but each is 2 levels above the party). * Completely changes the Foe Rush in the Temple of Trials. * Also makes the final bosses scale to the party's level. Weather Remix "Different preset weather appears in each area. Some bosses will be trickier." Represented by a Whirlwind icon, Weather Remix is one of the more subtle changes of the Custom Game options, as instead of reworking battles or equipment stats, Weather Remix switches around the weather. This seems fairly insignificant, but can increase the difficulty of fights by adding a weather that automatically applies statuses to help the foes or hinder the player. * Can also add weather to fights that previously didn't have one. Equip Remix "All weapons and armor have a completely new set of stats." Represented by a Spiked Boots icon, Equip Remix gives a completely new set of stats to each and every piece of equipment in the game. These are referred to as "Alt Equips" on this wiki, and are all preset changes; none of these are randomized, and will not change from playthrough to playthrough. Some of these, like Death Mask, are a simple shift from physical to magical stats, while others like the Dragon's Feather are almost unrecognizable in comparison to their normal forms. * Alt Equips are "different" in that some of them have multiple special effects of the same category (ie, multiple elemental boosts or auto-skills), Alt weapons specifically also can have on defend buffs (while in the base game those effects were only on armor, hats and flairs). * Alt equips may also use different crafting materials than their regular counterparts; even including excess Key Items. * Flairs receive the least amount of changes, with their special effects being the same and only having different elemental/status resistances. The 10 elemental resistance flairs (ie, from Flame Badge to Golden Pendant) are also completely unchanged. Random Equips "The locations of equips are randomised. This is different in every game, and may be unfair." Represented by an Axe icon, Random Equips changes the order a player will get their equipment in. While this will vary from game to game, there are some essential aspects that the player should keep in mind; please see the bullet points below. All equipment can be acquired in Random Equips, but the player will not know when they will get a given item. As such, it may prove problematic at times (such as not getting a good magic gun until the endgame, or no resistant gear until after the Mystic Woods). * Doesn't change the equipment type, a chest that has a sword will still have a sword, female hats are still female hats, etc. * The order in which one obtains equipment is seeded at the beginning of the game, as such, one cannot "reroll" the contents of a chest by saving and reloading. * The equipment shop works somewhat differently, all purchasable equipment is present from the start (including the slots for festival exclusive equipment), and they're changed to a different set of fixed prices. Any equipment can cost any of the prices. * This does stack with Equip Remix. Both will work completely normally. Scaling Foes "Foe levels are always proportionate to yours. Optional areas give EXP. Level cap is 50." Represented by a BOSH icon, this scales foes to the party's level. In effect, the party is incapable of overleveling, however grinding to get another level over a really hard boss is also more or less impossible (slight technicality with how stats scale at later levels). As all foes will be scaled anyways, optional areas give EXP, AP and Gold, and foes that are set to be scaled higher/lower than the party will still have that same shift. The level cap for players is 50, and the player can reasonably expect to be around level 46 at the final battle if they complete all optional content. * Except for foes that are set to scale x levels below or above the players, all foes will be at the same level as the players' average level. * The level cap is only for the players, foes that are set to be overlevelled may go above it. * Also changes foe level scaling past level 36, mainly having them scale better, this means that instead of having foes gradually get weaker after level 36, foe to player stats ratio will mostly be the same between level 36 and level 50. * Also makes the final boss scale at one level above the players. Limited Players "The number of players that can fight is limited. Enemy stats are reduced proportionally. All players get experience, and you can choose who fights in each battle." These are 3 mutually exclusive options that limit the number of players that can participate in battle at once. They are represented by a small icon reading "3P", "2P" and "1P" as well as icons of Natalie, Matt and Lance. This custom option does not prevent the player from using a given character, instead restricting the in-battle party to the given amount of characters. The characters chosen for the battle are based on the party order, with the first characters being picked. For reference: if Matt is at the front of the party on 1 Player battles and does a fight, and then after the battle NoLegs is moved to the front, then NoLegs will go into battle as he is in the front of the party. These options also give various modifiers to foes, essentially weakening them to account for the reduced party size, and also making them easier to capture. Certain foe skills are also changed to make them less game-ending, though the majority of these are only present on 1P, and this does not reduce the level of challenge. 3 Player Battles * Allows only 3 players in battle. * Gives the following modifiers: ** Foe HP: 0.95x *** This modifier isn't applied for the Battle Arena battles or the Data Bunker simulations. ** Foe single and centered target attacks: 0.95x ** Foe multi-target attacks: 0.95x ** Foe status chances: 0.9x 2 Player Battles * Allows only 2 players in battle. * Gives the following modifiers: ** Foe HP: 0.65x *** This modifier isn't applied for the Battle Arena battles or the EBF1&2 Data Bunker simulations. ** Foe single and centered target attacks: 0.75x ** Foe multi-target attacks: 0.90x ** Foe status strength (result is rounded up): 0.7x *** Doesn't affect . ** Foe status chances: 0.7x ** Foe base catchscore increase: +1 ** Foe base catchscore multiplier: 1.15x * Additionally, reduces the damage dealt by the glitch foes (see their page for specifics). 1 Player Battles * Allows only 1 player in battle. * Gives the following modifiers: ** Foe HP: 0.35x *** This modifier isn't applied for the Battle Arena battles. ** Foe single and centered target attacks: 0.55x ** Foe multi-target attacks: 0.85x ** Foe status strength (result is rounded up): 0.5x *** Doesn't affect Doom. ** Foe status chances: 0.5x ** Foe base catchscore increase: +2 ** Foe base catchscore multiplier: 1.4x ** Status strength of , , and inflicted on the player reduced to 1. *** Doesn't apply if the status is self-inflicted, such as with summons or as an auto-status from equipment. * Reduces the damage dealt by the glitch foes (see their page for specifics). * Also makes the Recycle skill inflict instead of reversing your de/buffs Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Game Mechanics